Furious Charge
damage as Physical to enemies along the Barbarian's path. | class = Barbarian (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Might | gen = Fury | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Can be cast on the move; Charges (one charge gained every seconds, only charge at a time); Breaks Immobilize effects | skill_image = FuriousCharge.JPG }} Furious Charge is a Might skill. It resembles the classic Charge skill from Diablo II. In-game The Barbarian rushes with quad speed to the targeted location (anywhere within 60 yards). Enemies along the Barbarian's path, and in a 20 yard long, 120 degrees wide cone at the destination point, are knocked back up to 10 yards and suffer Physical damage. Overall, it is a dashing attack that works almost like Dashing Strike, and can be used as a teleportation if needed. When cast, it liberates the Barbarian from all forms of Immobilize. Cannot Charge through solid walls and impassable terrain, as well as through the Waller affix barriers. Furious Charge may, however, make some turnarounds to bypass obstacles and corners if needed. It has no minimum range. Despite using charges for cast, this skill will only store 1 charge at a time, increased to 3 with Dreadnought rune. Runes *'Battering Ram': damage type changes to Fire, and the damage is increased to 1050%. *'Merciless Assault': for every enemy hit by the Charge, the remaining cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds, up to 5 enemies per Charge. *'Stamina': generates 10 additional Fury for each enemy hit while charging. *'Cold Rush': damage type changes to Cold, and all enemies hit are Frozen for 2.5 seconds. *'Dreadnought': damage type changes to Lightning, and can store up to 3 charges of Furious Charge. Non-rune enhancements *'The Legacy of Raekor Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Furious Charge refunds a charge if it only hits one enemy. *'The Legacy of Raekor Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): Furious Charge deals +1000% increased damage and gains all runes at once; damage type is determined by the selected rune. *'The Legacy of Raekor Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Furious Charge also grants a stacking effect that increases the damage of the next Fury-spending attack by 5500% per stack. Every cast of a Fury-spending attack consumes up to 5 stacks. *'Vile Ward '(Legendary Pauldrons): every next enemy hit while charging takes 30-35% more damage, stacking infinitely, but not multiplicatively. Final cone attack is unaffected. *'Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan' (Legendary Pants): Fury generation and damage are increased by 25% while moving (and reduced by 20-25% while standing still). *'Band of Might' (Legendary Ring): after cast, take 60-80% less damage for 8 seconds. *'Standoff' (Legendary Polearm): damage increased by 400-500% of bonus movement speed. Bugs As of patch 2.2, a bug allowed players to cancel the animation mid-cast by moving the character, effectively eliminating delay between casts and increasing overall damage. Wyatt Cheng commented on this, stating that while it is a bug, it was discovered in 2.4 mid-Season, and therefore should be considered a feature until fixed after the Season's end.